Odeur de café et cigare
by Cirsce
Summary: 'La lluvia no era algo que le molestase, al contrario, le agradaba mucho. Le agradaba como usar calcetines tibios, beber café y escuchar música... Le agradaba casi la mitad de lo que le amaba el sabor a café y olor a cigarros que él emanaba.' Lia Aria.


**Me siento terriblemente mal a publicar algo como esto. Mi corazón late abruptamente y me siento bastante patética... Realmente no me agradó cómo quedó esto. Al principio me sentía conforme pero mientras más iba escribiendo me iba perdiendo y al final terminé sin sentir que fui yo quien lo escribió.**

**Realmente me gusta escribir, pero ¿cómo puede escribir alguien que detesta lo que escribe? Este es el primer One- shot que subo y lo hago porque quiero escuchar sus opiniones al respecto...**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores, bla, bla...**

**PD: Inicialmente escribí esto y los personajes no tenían nombre, sólo eran ***, luego decidí escoger a IA porque es de mis vocaloid's favoritas, sin embargo, ''IA'' no se ve muy bien, así que decidí colocarla como Lia Aria. Sin más que decir, a leer.**

* * *

><p>La intensa lluvia del día anterior había comenzado a cesar, y no obstante, notase el amanecer más nublado que la mañana anterior. Después de unos minutos de meditar con aquella mirada de color azul perdida en algún rincón al azar de su habitación, Lia decidió salir a respirar del frío viento del que hacía parte aquella mañana.<p>

No tenía objeción alguna al respecto. Los días fríos eran sus preferidos, pues le daban aquel sentimiento de ligereza y tranquilidad que ningún otro día le era capaz de brindar. Una sensación apacible que le hacía sentir que toda preocupación existente en su ser no eran más que parte de un juego surrealista que ya no debía importarle más.

Los días fríos eran sus preferidos porque en esos momentos era cuando más podía apreciar la calidez que la rodeaba.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al salir al balcón y sentir su piel ser tocada por el gélido viento, acompañado de un tono rojizo que apareció en sus mejillas y nariz. Juntó sus manos y las llevo a escasos centímetros de su boca, con los que trató de brindarse calor.

Lia entró a su habitación y al comprobar la hora se apresuró a ir a la ducha, en donde un solo objeto fue dueño de sus memorias, causando que se reprendiera por actuar como una adolescente enamorada.

Al regresar a su alcoba, con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla blanca, se lanzó a su cama, soltando varios suspiros atribuidos al cansancio en el proceso restándole importancia al tiempo.

Después de unos minutos se levantó y alistó con su usual uniforme, agregándole una bufanda y medias largas como contramedidas al frío, y bajó las escaleras, no sin antes guardar un paraguas en su mochila, el cual era prácticamente innecesario pues a ella no le molestaba caminar bajo la lluvia, es más, se le hacía divertido.

Al bajar notó que su padre se encontraba ausente y su hermano se había marchado hace unos minutos, no sin antes dejarle el desayuno preparado el cual aún se encontraba tibio. No dudó en devorarlo en no más de tres minutos.

Sería un hermoso gesto de parte de su allegado, si no fuese porque una semana atrás éste había perdido una apuesta.

— Al menos es cumplido — susurró para sí misma, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El camino a la escuela se hizo largo. Sintió el tiempo más demorado de lo usual, sin embargo, todo ese tiempo no estuvo pensando en nada. Había varias ideas que estaban rondando su mente desde hace ya varias horas atrás.

Al aproximarse al patio de la institución, su mente se sintió nublada y su cuerpo se hizo más pesado. Claramente, esto no era más que ocurrencias que abordaban su mente extremista.

Jamás había sido fanática de los tumultos, la idea de un excesivo número de personas reunidas no le significaban más que un fastidio. Incluso estuvo varios meses creyendo que sufría Enoclofobia y negándose a asistir a clases, mismos meses que su hermano y un amigo de éste trataron de convencerla de que no se trataba más que de una absurda idea que adaptó al leer un artículo sobre fobias.

Cuando aceptó que quizá había exagerado un poco, entró a la preparatoria y los esfuerzos de esos dos se volvieron completamente inútiles.

Ciertamente la aglomeración de personas le era molesto. Sin embargo, el ser humano en sí le parecía detestable. No es que le agradase generalizar, pero si hablase de particularidades no podría evitar pensar específicamente en todos los sentimientos que estas le traían, y era una considerable cantidad, por lo que lo resumía de aquella forma. Sin embargo, admitía que las únicas personas a las que podía expresar libremente su amor eran a su padre y a su inútil, pero tierno y amado hermano.

También estaba el hecho de que decir que ''los seres humanos eran detestables'' hacía que por ende, ella también estuviese incluida en su afirmación, cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto.

Toda clase de pensamientos pasaron por su mente en el camino hacia su salón, y de este hasta su asiento. Si había algo que podía caracterizarla y a la vez volverse un tormento para sí era el hecho de no poder dejar de pensar sobre toda clase de reflexiones e ideas cruelmente realistas, que irónicamente, la hacían perderse en las mismas ignorando lo que en su alrededor ocurriese.

Después de acomodar su mochila a un costado de su asiento donde éste siempre estuviese visible, miró el reloj y un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Esta vez no a causa del frío sino del sentimiento que se adueñó de sí misma al pensar en aquella persona de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, más aquella mirada cansada del mundo, capaz de reflejar otro mundo completamente distinto. Un mundo que podía ser triste y cruel, y a la vez tan amable y reconfortante.

La campana sonó y todos en el aula tomaron asiento, mientras el profesor entró y acomodando sus lentes saludó a todos y comenzó con la lección de literatura de ese día.

La clase pasó de manera rápida, a pesar de Lia, pues literatura era su asignatura preferida, tan en armonía con los días de lluvia, calcetines tibios, buena música y olor a cigarro con sabor a café.

La clase había acabado, y el profesor a punto de salir del salón, preguntó.

— Delegada, acompáñeme un momento. Hay unas hojas que debe recoger en la sala de profesores —

Al parecer todos estaban bastante ocupados conversando sobre sus propios asuntos, pues el profesor no acaba de salir del aula y ya todos habían formado _grupos_ para hablar de sobre qué comerían en el almuerzo, el programa de televisión de ayer o el artista de moda, o quizá haciendo planes para ese mismo día.

— No asistió hoy — las palabras salieron de los labios de Lia como un sonido apenas audible en condiciones normales, sin contar el hecho de que su asiento se encontraba casi en el otro extremo del salón. Normalmente él no la hubiese oído, pero la oyó bastante bien.

— Ya veo… — llevó su dedo pulgar hasta la comisura de sus labios y después de unos segundos pronunció — entonces acompáñeme usted, señorita Aria.

Lia asintió y salió de salón, siguiendo con paso lento a su profesor hasta la sala de profesores. Al entrar notó que la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía, a excepción de ellos dos.

— Fue una buena lección la de hoy — de sus labios se formó una risa y soltó un suspiro, para luego decir con un tono tímido — Yo he estado escribiendo algunas cosas.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a su alumna y fue directo a su escritorio, donde sacó una cajeta de cigarrillos y un portafolio que dejó sobre el mismo. Tomó un encendedor y se acercó a la ventana divisando el oscuro paisaje del que era dueño este día. No muy diferente al anterior, pero se veía aún más lúgubre.

Con su mano hizo un ademan para que tomara las hojas y se marchase de vuelta a su aula.

Ella sintió como su ceño se frunció, cosa que para él no pasó desapercibido.

— Supongo que para un profesor tan correcto como usted, no es bien visto que hable con una estudiante cuando están solos, ¿no? — esto salió de la boca de la fémina con un muy marcado tono de ironía.

— No se haga ideas. Es sólo que me encuentro algo distraído.

— No es necesario que me hables con formalidades cuando estamos solos…

— No sé de qué está hablando ¿Acaso vino usted aquí pensando que sucedería algo? — con un tono algo neutral exclamó después de exhalar una bocanada de humo.

Ella utilizó pasos largos para quedar justo en frente del mayor y con una sonrisa tranquila, en comparación a la frustración que liberó momentos antes dijo.

— En lo que a mí respecta, puedes ser bastante astuto. — cruzó sus brazos de manera autoritaria. — Tus ojos examinaron todo el salón antes de preguntar por la delegada, por lo que ya sabías que no había venido y aun así preguntaste justo después de verme a mí. Notaste que nadie te estaba escuchando, pero yo sí… — suspiró — ¿Primero me traes hasta acá y luego me tratas de esta manera?

— … — seguía sin articular palabra.

— ¡Ah! — sus ojos se iluminaron, no de una manera esperanzadora, sino con un toque de malicia — me pregunto si debería contarle a tu preciado amigo, es decir, mi hermano, que molestas a su preciada hermanita. —esto último lo exclamó con un todo de tristeza extremadamente fingida.

— Idiota…— sus voz también sonada agotada — no habría forma de que no quisiera matarme si le dices algo como eso.

La expresión de su rostro cambió a una más seria.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy ese tipo de chicas? — su voz también se había endurecido, sonando entre indignada y dolida — en primer lugar, yo soy quien te ha buscado y sería incapaz de hacer algo que te perjudicase a ti o a él. Si quieres olvidar lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, sólo hazlo.

Lo cierto era que no sabía cómo sentirse en aquel momento. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de exigir como una adolescente que reprocha el comportamiento de su novio. Él ni siquiera era su novio… Si bien era cierto que se habían besado en diferentes ocasiones, e incluso se habían propinado caricias poco inocentes, jamás habían tenido una cita en un lugar público, o se habían referido el uno del otro como su pareja. No podía darse el lujo de actuar como una niña cada vez que su capricho así lo desease.

Ella se disponía a caminar hasta el escritorio para tomar las hojas, pero antes de que se pudiese mover sólo un poco un agarre un tanto brusco se apoderó de su brazo derecho.

— Vaya, vaya… no tiene que colocarse así. Es sólo que me sorprendió un poco que resultase tan astuta… Incluso adivinó mis intenciones — dijo, esto último con un tono de voz más bajo, dándole unos toques a su cigarro para deshacerse de las colillas restantes.

Lia ignoró, o más bien no le dio importancia al hecho de que se encontrasen en las instalaciones de la escuela y de que cualquier persona, específicamente un profesor podría entrar en cualquier momento. Eso no lo importaba ahora, pues con su brazo libre tomó el cuello de la camisa del mayor e inclinándose un poco, posó de manera brusca sus labios sobre los del mayor, formando un casto beso que luego de unos segundos se volvió más tierno. Un beso con sabor a café y cigarrillo, cálido y reconfortante, dulce y a la vez amargo. Aunque lo amargo nunca le disgusto a ninguno de los dos.

Nada de esto sorprendió al mayor, quien solo se dignó a corresponder al beso soltando el agarre que había formado momentos atrás, posando una de sus manos en la nuca de la fémina y la otra sobre sus mejillas, inclinándose un poco hacía abajo debido a la diferencia de alturas.

Un viento gélido entró por la ventana y sin embargo sus cuerpos se sentían cálidos. Cuando la falta de aire se volvió insoportable en la menor, decidieron interrumpir el beso.

— Sus mejillas se han puesto rojas, señorita Aria — con su pulgar acarició levemente el pómulo rosáceo, observando a través de sus lentes los ojos azules de la menor, quien desvió su mirada mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

— No hagas eso cuando usas esos lentes… Me gusta tu mirada y no necesitas los lentes. Bueno, eso es lo que pensaba, pero creo que meditándolo bien, esa parte también me gusta de ti… — Esto último lo tomó por sorpresa, y si el anterior beso no había sido suficiente para apenarlo, sus mejillas no pudieron evitar adoptar un leve rubor.

— Así que crees eso… — le fue difícil decir esto sin titubear.

— Claro. Me gusta todo de usted. Sus ojos, su cabello que se alborota aún más los días de lluvia, sus grandes manos — dijo tomando las manos del mayor — Cuando piensa e inconscientemente muerde su pulgar, cuando lee un libro durante mucho tiempo y frota su cien con sus dedos o el tabique de su nariz… el hecho de que sus labios sepan a café y sus ropa desprenda un ligero aroma a cigarro. ¡Me gusta lo amargo del café y el aroma a cigarro!

Él estuvo a punto de responder cuando la puerta corrediza comenzó a moverse, aunque lo suficientemente lento como para que ellos tomaran distancia el uno del otro.

— Repartiré las copias — dijo, cambiando su voz, caminando hasta el escritorio y tomando el portafolio que había sido depositado allí minutos antes. Se dispuso a salir no sin antes saludar a la profesora de ciencias, quien acababa de entrar.

Él no se inmutó ante esto último y sacó otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo y sintiendo una sensación amarga, más amarga que alguna otra que hubiese sentido alguna vez.

— _Parece que él día de mañana estará más nublado que el de hoy_ — susurró para sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía particularmente triste por deber separarse después de haber estado juntos de esa manera, sabían que no era algo que podían evitar, el mundo jamás se detendría para complacer sus egoístas deseos, nadie debía enterarse de lo que ocurría cuando se encontraban solos entre cuatro paredes, era algo que ellos ya habían aceptado y por eso no se sentían tristes, mucho menos culpabilidad o arrepentimiento. No podían evitar sentirse solos cuando no estaba el otro a su lado, pero eso no evitaría que cuando se viesen de nuevo se diesen un beso, quizá una caricia y luego un adiós fingiendo que nada ha ocurrido de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Se pies se detuvieron justo en frente de la puerta del salón, y su mente deseó no estar allí. Sólo quería correr y que todo desapareciese, pero el mundo no era así de justo. Ninguna divinidad estaría a su favor para cumplir nada más que caprichos dignos de un ser humano.<p>

El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos en los que se encontraba absorta. Tomó su celular y abrió el mensaje, leyéndolo.

''_De: ***_

_Asunto: …_

_Sabes que vivo solo, así que deberías venir a mi casa el viernes por la noche…''_

Muchas ideas vinieron a su mente, algunas muy poco decentes, volviéndose un lío en una fracción de segundo. Notó que el mensaje seguía y se reprendió por actuar de esa forma tan indecente.

''_tengo algunos libros que podrían interesarte y quisiera leer qué es lo que has escrito últimamente. Podríamos aprovechar y ver una película y comer pizza… También quisiera que me acompañaras este domingo a un lugar…''_

Aunque el mensaje estaba claro ahora, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, irónicamente fue una reacción que no obtuvo momentos antes. Si bien trataba de convencerse de que lo que ocurría entre ellos no era normal y por eso no debía exigir más de lo que se le brindaba, no podía evitar sentirse feliz y por primera vez sintió que nada de lo que hubiese pensado anteriormente tenía importancia ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Técnicamente, esto fue todo... Me gustaría que dejaran Review (Si quieren, claro está) y escuchar sus opiniones al respecto...<strong>

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
